Joker swap
by Hazzaginge
Summary: Travis and Connor Stoll go to Hogwarts and Fred and George Weasly go to Camp Half Blood read about their adventures in the others world in this story


**Joker Swap**

The big Day

It was a very, big day at Camp Half Blood, because Camp Half Blood, had signed up for

**JOKER SWAP.**

Joker Swap is this newly created activity made between the school governors of places like the Jedi Academy, Hogwarts and Camp Jupiter, Camp Half Blood had drawn Hogwarts and there is no doubt who the biggest jokers were at those too schools...Fred n' George Weasly and Travis and Connor Stoll duh.

T a c s POV

The whole cam is buzzing Connor thought as he and his brother were packing their equipment for Hogwarts. So far they had both packed:

A sword each (in case some monster tried to kill them)

A fatty food supply (neither of them could stand vedge)

100 drachmas each (for contacting camp in emergencies)

And 5 yes 5 (you heard me right) practical joke sets.

All in all they were not that prepared.

After they had finished packing they reminded each other of the joke they had done on Annabeth Chase yesterday, basically, what happened was Travis said to Annabeth, "hey Annabeth you are sooo fat that whenever you go to the beach the whales are singing : we are family" (Annabeth wasn't fat.)

When her boyfriend Percy Jackson heard this he chased them both around camp 3 times whilst brandishing Riptide and the 2 of them screaming at the top of their voices like young girls, (yeah Percy had to go to the infirmary due to loss of hearing) So the Stoll brothers weren't exactly popular at the moment.

"Come on" said Travis "let's go" and with that they took off to Thalia's Pine there they met their leaving party: Chiron, Annabeth, Percy, Nico Di Angelo and the whole Hermes cabin, quite a turnout, first they went to Chiron.

"Conner, Travis remember your training, the camp won't be able to come and help you just like that" he advised them.

"We will" the 2 of them chorused and with that Chiron galloped off.

Then the 2 of them went to see Annabeth.

"Sorry about yesterday Annabeth" muttered Connor

"That's okay, and if you 2 get into a fight kick some butt for me" said Annabeth,

"Way to go Annabeth" replied Travis.

"Yeah to right" Connor pitched in, with that Annabeth gave them both a goodbye hug and ran off.

Then they both went to Percy "kick some butt" advised Percy "and preferably not mine" he joked.

"That's right" replied Connor, Percy as confused as ever then replied with a raised eye brow " you wanna fight"?

"No not one bit" spluttered Connor;

"Hey that wasn't very nice calling me a twit or git whichever one of them two you said" replied Percy angrily.

"I see the side effects of our screaming are still in your ears" said Travis whilst trying not to laugh.

"I have nice pecks cheers" questioned Percy, this time it was Connors turn to laugh and Travis to look sheepish and with that they waved goodbye to Percy and edged across to Nico.

"Hi guys" said Nico.

"Hi ya Nico" they chorused.

"I just came to tell you my father is feeling a little grumpy today so try not to get yourselves killed otherwise the best you can hope for is the fields of Asphodel" yawned Nico and he walked off.

Nothing like a bit of faith thought Travis as they walked to the group of Hermes campers. When they arrived at the group of Hermes campers Alan Ranyard stepped forward and said "you forgot your pack of 30 whoopee cushion" he then handed Travis a fairly thick package full of whoopee cushions.

"Thanks Al" replied Travis.

"And as it so happens we have a little something for you guys" Connor finished and Connor then handed Alan a file that said:

**TO BE USED ON THE APHRODITE CABIN ONLY**

Al looked up at Conner and Travis and raised an eyebrow.

"Inside it Travis explained are several pranks that I and Connor have thought of and we want to get them back for the time when they made us the laughing stock of camp".

"The time when they made us bald at night and we woke up with no hair on our heads, we looked like dorks for weeks" Connor clarified.

With that the Hermes cabin tore up Half Blood Hill and Travis and Connor caught a taxi to the airport.


End file.
